Social Democratic Party (Kizenia)
| Seats2 Title = NaN | Seats2 = | Website = www.psd.nek | politics = Government and politics of New Endralon | political parties = Political parties in New Endralon | elections = None | }}Partidul Social Democrat or in Luthorian Social Democratic Party (of Kizenia) is a political party founded in 4 December 4695 by Vasile Ciobotaru and a group of young men aspiring for long lasting reforms in Kizenia for the betterment of everyone, the main goals of the party being creation of a Kizenian republic, growing Kizenia back to a renown regional power and not only, creating a welfare capitalism system with strong safety nets and promotion of entrepreneurship and pursuit of social liberal and democratic policies such as fairness, transparency, equality, rule of law or separation of powers in the state. Foundation The years before its creation, the nation saw drastic reforms in the economic sector that limited the rights of the workers, common people and creation of fiscal policies that had hurt the poor and the nation overall, the new Commonwealth proved a gateway for corrupt politicians to run an incompetent government toward failure while they profited of it. On top of this, the new fledgling group of young people decided to slowly embrace mild Kizenian patriotism by supporting the ideas espoused in the theories of people like Lucretiu Patrascanu or Voiculescu relating formation of a unitary Kizenian state, this time under a democratic framework. Vasile Ciobotaru came to be the most fitted for the role of chairman, being more rich, strategist and charismatic. With his skills he succeeded to consolidate on 10 of December a proper and well trained party with new elites and scholars both in economy and history, ready to change Kizenia (or New Endralon, tho which PSD does not recognize or use that form for the matter). The new political party had some struggles to not dissolve, as such Ciobotaru called for new party Convention, the Second Convention of PSD, not long after last one to solve all the issues and decide uniform party agenda that all members agree. The foundation of PSD was cheered by Kizenians and not only that went on the streets and celebrated, marched and protested against the liberal government for the many issues in the system, all hopeful for a better Kizenia. The protests and other public manifestations went in a peacefully manner, with no important incidents and the need of law units was not needed. The social democrats started proposing pieces of legislation, that even if they did not made the cut, it surprised them to see the liberals trying to compromise on some issues, giving the opposition power to implement some of their ideas as well. Meanwhile the party reaffirmed, this time officially their stance on a Kizenian state, making their support for the new movement public, the Social Democrats will pursue the Kizenian Republican ideals for founding a new Kizenian state that federates around a unitary republic with social democracy as the core foundation. Ideology The Social Democratic Party has strong vision on many matters. The Social Democratic is generally leftist on most of issues, with mixes of right-wing policies and third way politics or unique policies such as Kizenian Republicanism. One of the main issues for the Social Democrats is the need for a balance between Capitalism and Socialism. The members of PSD realized that the liberal policies often let the people exposed to the abuses of the markets and usually this leads as well to inefficient WIP Category:Political parties in New Endralon